The purpose of this research is to better understand the relationships between immune, hormone and mood changes during and after pregnancy. Natural cytotoxic cells are an important part of the immune system. This study will determine how and when natural cytotoxic cell activity changes after women deliver their babies and if changes in activity are related to changes in hormone levels. This study will determine if natural cytotoxic cell activity and the relationships of that activity to hormone are different.